From the related art, as described in JP 2012-176730A (Reference 1), a hybrid vehicle driving device provided with two motor generators and an engine, has been suggested. The hybrid vehicle driving device includes a first clutch for connecting and disconnecting the engine and an output shaft to and from each other, and a second clutch for connecting and disconnecting the first motor generator and the output shaft to and from each other.
In the hybrid vehicle driving device described in Reference 1, when the engine torque output by the engine is transmitted to the output shaft, the first clutch which is in a disconnected state is connected. At this time, there is a difference in the rotational speed between members connected by the first clutch, the power is transmitted by the connection of the first clutch, an inertial force of the engine is input to a member, such as a gear that changes the speed of the hybrid vehicle driving device via the first clutch, an excessive force acts on the member, and thus, it is necessary to take certain countermeasures against this.